I Am Cliched
I Am Cliched is the 2nd episode of semi-finale season of I Am Weasel. Plot An employee calls I. M. Weasel and I. R. Baboon and tells them the recording starts in 5 minutes when they were dressing up (or making... up... ?) in the lobby, then Weasel asks the employee to bring him some coffee, but the employee refuses. I. M. Weasel is tired of his job because every film he is in is just one stupid cliché after another and wishes to go back to the theatre instead, and he's is taking to I. R. about this. And then, the Red Guy shows up, under the name of the film director Louie B. Bare. Then Weasel complains to Louie that every film he makes is full of clichés and tells him the definition of a "cartoon cliché". But the director apparently, refuses to believe Weasel as he thinks his latest script is the most original episode yet, and afterwards, B. Bare tells Weasel and Baboon to hurry up and move it to the film set. Then the film starts. The currently-in-production film begins with Weasel asking Baboon about something and then being squished by a falling anvil and telling the director that it's the oldest cartoon cliché in the book. After that, a piano falls on Baboon, after which comes another squish for Weasel. He gets hit by five more anvils, an elephant and a baleen whale, and then I. R. tells him that a kitchen sink is missing from the scene. Next scene: "Wild Takes" Louie B. Bare promises that this scene is original and rolls away. Then, Weasel points at a penny and Baboon stares at it with bulging eyes in shock. Shortly after, I. M. points out that "Wild Takes" are older than his grandmother, implying that this scene is a total cliché, and gets shocked by an egg spotted by I. R., after which an anvil lands on both of them. Next scene: "Wabbit Season" Louie B. Bare promises that this scene is original, yet again, and the recording begins. I. R. Baboon sneaks up on an unknown rabbit and mimicks Elmer Fudd"Be vewy vewy quiet! I are hunting bunny wabbits! Ehehehehe!", after which Weasel says "What's up, Baboon?" (What's up, doc?) and sticks the weenie in the gun, blowing I. R. down to dust. I. M. Weasel says that he's never seen this scene before and I. R. Baboon gets crushed by an anvil, yet again. Next scene: "Coyote vs Roadrunner" Weasel ("Ferretis i-amis") stops at the rock while he is fleeing from Baboon ("Pinheadis redbuttis"), then he paints a fake tunnel and then runs into it with Baboon, after which, Louie B. Bare shows up asking them about how stupid they are"What kind of idiots are you guys, trying to run through a rock wall?" and tells the camera man to "cut" and gets hit by an anvil. Characters *Red Guy (Antagonist) *I.M. Weasel *I.R. Baboon Minors Trivia *Running gags: Getting hit by an anvil (which Weasel comments as one of the oldest clichés in cartoons), Explosions. Red Guy saying that his scenes are "original" *Cultural references **Tex Avery's Wild Takes- When Weasel and I.R.'s eyes where stretched during overreaction **Bugs Bunny- The famous hunting scene with Elmer Fudd (I.R. Baboon)and Bugs Bunny (Weasel) pays homage to the famous hare. **Road Runner Show- Chasing scene in the desert as well as the famous tunnel painting escape scene. **Rugrats/The Simpsons (Weasel Babies)- The logo for Weasel Babies is actually a parody of the said Nickelodeon animated series. The theme song tempo for Weasel Babies pays homage to The Itchy and Scratchy Show from The Simpsons *Error: When Weasel was looking at the Red Guy's Bugs Bunny script and says that the director (Red Guy) "Scribbled in Weasel", the former actually points out the word Weenie replacing the word Carrot Category:Season 4 Category:Red Guy Episodes Category:Weasel Episodes Category:Baboon Episodes